cncfandomcom-20200223-history
GLA Commander
The Global Liberation Army sent a GLA Commander to attack US and Chinese interests during the War of Liberation. His identity remains a mystery and little life is known about him. Known allies included Supreme Commander Mohmar Deathstrike, Jarmen Kell, Kanwar Khan, and probably Rodall Juhziz, the commander of the GLA's demolition subfaction. It is likely that in return for his loyalty and service, Deathstrike would have made this general the deputy commander-in-chief of the entire GLA- effectively second-in-command only to Deathstrike himself. Storyline Generals As a shadowy figure and a GLA commander, he started his triumph by attacking the PLA in Shymkent and destroyed an important target near the destruction of the Chinese base. Next, he had taken a destructive turn in looting UN convoys and the American reinforcements in Almaty against its civilians held there. In Astana, looting was at it again when the GLA Commander forced his victory to break the heart of the American and Chinese forces, known as the 'Allied Coalition'. They were killed once again in Adana, Turkey or better known as Incilirik by the GLA Commander who stopped an American airbase from removing him and the GLA empire was at its height, nearly close to the mediterranean and Europe. His report in the Aral Sea achieved him more power to capture four Toxin Bunkers and wiped out an American presence out of the way. Near Lenger, he suddenly became furious that the GLA defectors wanted China to send aid into their faction. His loyalists, including none another than Jarmen Kell, who would become as the brilliant sniper of the war which followed his Commander since Astana, went right into destroying the defectors and their Chinese 'masters'. At Baikonur, he sent Jarmen Kell to check out the American and Chinese forces who had been destroyed soon afterwards and the GLA Commander launched a rocket to an unnamed city. Later, he was accused for many attacks by the governments and Commanders of the Chinese and American factions. Zero Hour The GLA Commander was known for the attacks in the previous war between the Chinese Commander and the American Commander. The GLA report commemorated him for his actions in the GLA campaign. First, he used his escort consisted of newly motorcycles called the Combat Cycle to get GLA leader, Mohmar Deathstrike to the airport to become the new leader of the tumbling faction. The Commander took out the GLA stealth commander, Prince Kassad by capturing three of his main bases in Cairo, Egypt after the stealth commander in chief defected from the GLA. The GLA commander attacked the [[USS Ronald Reagan|USS Ronald Regan]] in Crete by using a captured Particle Cannon. On the US west coast, he stole twenty toxins to a nearby airport after destroying key targets which could mean homeland defense for the Americans until the final part, which he used all factions to attack the main US Central Command in Germany. He would seemingly take a step back after the successful invasion of Germany leading to the ousting of the US, followed by the subsequent expulsion and humiliating defeat at the hands of China. Whether he'd face persecution at the hands of the world court for crimes against humanity along with many of the GLA leaders is unknown. Whether he himself would have a hand in the upcoming war instigated ten years later, leading to the demise of world leaders and the surviving military generals to start a factional war of "survival of the fittest" is all the more unclear. Category:Generals 1 Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters Category:Player Characters